crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice
The Wing Gundam Fenice is the custom Gunpla made by and operated by Ricardo Fellini. Technology and Combat Characteristics Based on the Wing Gundam, it is remodeled with unique left and right asymmetry, which includes heterochromia eye cameras (which are red and green-colored respectively). The suit's right antenna and winglike ear protrusion bear scars of previous battle and the Bird Mode is omitted with all these modifications. The Wing Gundam Fenice is armed with similar weapons as the original Wing, but the buster rifle has been modified while the beam saber and shield are replaced by the beam rapier and the beam mantle respectively. It also has an additional shoulder beam cannon and can utilize a support craft, the Meteor Hopper, for better ground performance. Armaments * Buster Rifle Custom : The Buster Rifle Custom is Wing Gundam Fenice's primary weapon and can be stored on the right side of the backpack. It is the Buster Rifle with a Small Rifle mounted at the bottom. Both rifles can be separated and used independently. :;* Buster Rifle :: The top portion of the Buster Rifle Custom when it is separated into two rifles, it is capable of firing a narrow beam akin to that of a beam rifle or a huge blast like that of a beam cannon. :;* Small Rifle :: A smaller sized beam rifle at the bottom of the Buster Rifle Custom, it can be used while still attached or as a separate rifle. It fires standard sized beam shots. * Beam Rapier : The Beam Rapier is the primary melee armament for the Fenice. When not in use, it can be stored on the left forearm, where it doubles as a rapid-fire beam gun. * Beam Mantle : The mantle is the suit's defensive armament and functions like a beam shield. It can also be wrapped around the suit's arm to increase the effectiveness of its punches. * Vulcan Guns : Mounted within the Gundam's head, the pair of vulcan guns are used as a secondary ranged weapon. * Machine Cannons : Mounted on the clavicle sections of the Gundam, the pair of machine cannons function as a secondary ranged weapon and have higher power than the vulcan guns. * Shoulder Beam Cannon : Located in the right shoulder, it is useful for firing at an enemy while charging, or when the Buster Rifle Custom is unavailable. System Features *'Meteor Hopper' 'A Motorcycle-like support craft, it is used to increase the Wing Gundam Fenice's ground speed and mobility. The Fenice's Buster Rifle can also attack to the Meteor Hopper and fire by using the 2 energy rounds stored onboard. *'Self-Destruct System The Fenice is equipped with a self-detonation device. : History The Wing Gundam was one of Richardo's favourites toys as a kid and over the years was modified as it went through various battles. Richardo has used it in all his battles and now in the 7th Intergalactic Gunpla Tournament. Gallery ion.png BANM131206.jpg|Fenice's Meteor Hopper. 4rev.png|Fenice riding the Meteor Hopper. Trivia *The unit's name 'Fenice' means Phoenix in Italian, referring not to the Bird mode that Fellini removed, but the fact that he kept rebuilding and improving it time after time, like a phoenix rising. *Its main color of green, white and red is meant to imitate the Italian Flag. Category:Gunpla Category:Mecha